


rare and beautiful

by worrying



Category: The Get Down (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-11 22:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7910731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/worrying/pseuds/worrying
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor paints Dizzee’s nails.</p>
            </blockquote>





	rare and beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> title from "saturn" by sleeping at last :)

“You know, if you don’t stop moving I’m gonna mess up.”

Dizzee stops moving his body abruptly, a giggle escaping his lips. He finishes the lyrics on the tip of his tongue, _we’ve got telepathy,_ and relaxes his left hand. “Man, that was so cool, though. Everyone was so—so free. And they moved together as one, and I felt like—I don’t even know how I felt, I just felt like I was alive, you know?”

Thor looks up from Dizzee’s index finger with dazed eyes and a smile. “Yeah, I know.” He goes back to work, carefully using a toothpick to add small, perfect circles on his sparkling purple nail. “I’ll take you back there again whenever you want to go.”

Dizzee feels himself smile even bigger. He’s never felt this happy before. It’s a weird feeling, something he can’t quite describe, but if he were to try and put it in words—it feels like he’s flying. Looking at Thor, watching the long blonde waves fall into his face as he attentively covers his fingernails with breathtaking art… he can’t possibly describe the feeling in his chest.

“What are you thinking about?” Thor asks suddenly, and Dizzee peeks down at his hand to see a tiny Saturn coming to life on his nail.

“Being happy.” Dizzee says simply. “Being with you.”

Thor breathes out a quiet laugh, chair creaking as he shifts to the side. It feels so normal having Thor in his room. He fits, blends in with the surroundings and his belongings. “Oh yeah?”

“Yeah,” Dizzee breathes. Thor’s left hand is holding Dizzee’s in place, and _wow_ if it doesn’t feel like he’s on fire. They’ve had a special connection since day one, and Dizzee’s always known this. Their first encounter was intense and so out of the ordinary and somewhere deep inside his mind he knew that they were different. “Do you believe in past lives?”

“I think I do.” Thor answers sincerely. He’s moved on to another finger, and Dizzee can see now that his index finger is a centered Saturn with small stars scattered around. “Why?”

Dizzee feels his shoulders relax. “I think maybe we’ve always been in each other’s lives. You and me. Rumi and Thor.”

Thor’s eyes come up once again to meet Dizzee’s, clear and blue and as beautiful as the ocean. “You’re fucking cute.” He says, voice clear and honest. “And I wouldn’t doubt it. I’d find you in any life, D.”

Dizzee laughs at that, left hand jerking with his movement. It takes a second to realize he’s royally fucked up Thor’s plan for his middle finger, but once he does, he looks down at it with soft eyes. “You create such beautiful things. Even this, whatever it may be.”

“A giant blue splotch. I like it.” Thor decides, leaning forward with a grin. Dizzee can’t help but search his face, taking in every freckle, every bump. He doesn’t let his eyes close when their noses bump, instead he looks straight ahead and feels his heart pick up at the sight before him. They’re staring into each other, breathing each other in, and Dizzee can’t name another time where he’s felt this comfortable, so at peace with someone. He’s beautiful.

“You’re beautiful.” Thor says aloud, like he’s reading Dizzee’s mind. Like they’ve got telepathy. He’s brought back to the other night in the club, the night where he felt free and alive and like he fit in somewhere. He remembers feeling so scared, and he also remembers feeling relief wash over him when he looked into Thor’s eyes and felt something click. “Come here.”

Dizzee kisses him, and when his eyes finally flutter closed he can’t help but envision the galaxy Thor created on his nails. He feels himself floating through space and time with Thor by his side and his heart leaps in his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> twitter:@noelroeim
> 
> (i wrote this in like 15 minutes dont bully me ill check over it tomorrow for mistakes)


End file.
